Episode 1
is the first episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. It is the Taisho Period (i.e. 1912-1926). Tanjiro Kamado is living a modest but blissful life in the mountains with his family. One day, when he returns from selling charcoal in town, he finds the remains of his slaughtered family in pools of blood after a demon attack. Tanjiro rushes down the snowy mountain with the sole survivor, his sister Nezuko, on his back. But on the way, Nezuko suddenly snarls, turning on Tanjiro. Plot A young man named Tanjiro Kamado is living a modest life but blissful life in the Taisho period of Japan. The story begins with Tanjiro collecting charcoal close to him home. His mother cleans the soot from his face and tells her son that it could be dangerous traveling to town in the snow. Tanjiro wants everyone in town to eat well on New Year's, so he's going into town to sell as much charcoal as he can. Tanjiro's siblings want to accompany him into town but their mother refuses to allow them. Without the use of a cart, Kie fears that her other children will fall behind Tanjiro during his travels. Despite her warning, Shigeru and Hanako plead with Tanjuro. Their older brother consoles them and promises to return with gifts. Before taking off, Tanjiro asks Takeo to chop wood using his hatchet. Takeo wants to do it alongside his older brother but his siblings tease him for pouting. As Tanjiro departs, his sister Nezuko approaches him and says she put their brother Rokuta to sleep so we couldn't cry. She mentions Rokuta misses their father and bids farewell to her brother. Tanjiro descends the snowy mountain into town, where many of the townsfolk recognize him and ask for favors. One boy asks Tanjiro to help prove he didn't break one of his mother's prized possessions. Tanjiro uses his acute sense of smell to determine it was actually a cat who broke it. He helps the townsfolk and sells charcoal until nightfall when he returns to the mountain pass. Old Man Saburojii stops Tanjiro because it's too dangerous and makes him stay the night before Demons show themselves. After eating dinner, Tanjiro asks Saburo about demons. He explains that man-eating demons appear at night and Tanjiro can leave for home at first light in the morning. Curious, Tanjiro asks if demons invade the homes of humans, to which the old man confirms. He goes on to explain that the Demon Slayer Corps is responsible for keeping demons at bay since the beginning of days. Tanjiro leaves first thing in the morning, but on his way home he notices the smell of blood. He arrives home to a horrific scene. First, he finds his sister Nezuko laying on top of Rokuta, both bloodied and immobile. He goes over to their bodies and glances inside his house. Tanjiro is horrified to see his entire family has been slaughtered by demons. Nezuko's is the only one still breathing, so Tanjiro makes haste and tries to carry her down the mountain. Nezuko suddenly awakens and shakes them off the path, collapsing into the forest below. Tanjiro recovers and checks on Nezuko, who has been changed somehow. She violently attacks her brother, but he halts her attack using his hatchet. This forces Tanjiro to realize his sister has morphed into a demon. Despite this, Tanjiro knows it wasn't her who killed their family because there was an unknown scent left behind in the house. Tanjiro silently mourns his family, regretting sleeping at Saburo's while his loved ones were brutally murdered. He pleads with Nezuko's humanity and is surprised when she starts crying in spite of her new demonic appearance. Suddenly, a mysterious hunter appears and tries to kill Nezuko. Tanjiro gets her out of the way in time but his ponytail is sliced off by the newcomer's blade. The hunter asks Tanjiro why he's protecting a demon and he replies that she's his sister. The hunter swiftly takes and restrains Nezuko. He claims to be a Demon Slayer and says he will decapitate Nezuko. Tanjiro explains that Nezuko hasn't harmed anyone and it was a different demon who killed his family. The hunter replies that Nezuko turned into a demon because her wounds were exposed to demon blood. Tajiro pleads with the man to release his sister, promising to keep her under control until he can restore her humanity. The hunter refuses and Tanjiro gets on his hands and knees to beg him not to take anymore family on this day. Annoyed, the hunter yells at Tanjiro, telling him to never show weakness to an enemy. If Tanjiro wishes to turn his sister back to normal, he must become strong and find a way to restore her from by interrogating a demon. He can't do that by groveling in the snow. The hunter berates Tanjiro in order to secretly encourage him. He feels partially responsible for arriving too late to stop the demon that attacked. The hunter's sword stabs into Nezuko, fueling Tanjiro's rage and sending him into a frenzy. He throws a rock that the hunter easily deflects and then charges at him. Tanjiro is easily defeated, but it turns out he hauled his hatchet as the same time as the rock. This catches the hunter off guard and he nearly loses his head as a result. The Demon Slayer is very impressed with Tanjiro's feat. He's distracted long enough for Nezuko to break free of his hold. He's afraid she'll devour the boy, and is surprised when she safeguards her brother instead. Nezuko is clearly starved yet she protects her brother, unlike any demon. The slayer believes these siblings might be special. He knocks Nezuko unconscious in a single chop. The spirits of Tanjiro's slain family visit him in his dreams. He awakens to find that he and his sister are both perfectly fine. The demon slayer introduces himself as Giyu Tomioka and tells Tanjiro to meet Old Man Urukodaki at the foot of Mt. Sagiri. With his departing words, Giyu tells Tanjiro to keep his sister out of direct sunlight. They both return home and properly bury their family before saying a prayer. Afterward, they depart for the long journey ahead. Characters MAIN: *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado BRIEF APPEARANCES / CAMEO: *Kie Kamado *Shigeru Kamado *Hanako Kamado *Takeo Kamado *Rokuta Kamado *Saburo NEW CHARACTERS: *Giyu Tomioka MENTIONED: *Sakonji Urokodaki Battles & Events *Tanjiro & Nezuko vs. Giyu Tomioka Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Final Selection Arc Episodes